The Beggining
by Angel1876
Summary: This is how it all started, how the man named Heiter got the idea to make the Human Centipede.
1. Twins

_**AN: Just a warning, I do not know the names of Heiter's three dogs, nor do I remember if they were even given names in the movie. So, if they are called something different that what I put down, please do't hesitate to let me know.**_

* * *

><p>His name was Heiter. He was a doctor, and he loved his job. It was the only thing he loved, really. He had no positive emotion for his parents, his fellow doctors, they were all the same. He hated them. Why, one would likely ask, would someone separate conjoined twins if they hate humans? It was simple. It was strange. He liked conjoined siblings, because he didn't consider them to be 'people.' He loved working with them, learning from them. They were two, but they acted as one. He found them to be beautiful creatures, better than the lowly things normal people were. He didn't enjoy separating them, because he was turning them into just another set of humans. But at the same time, every surgery he learned more, and the more he learned the more he adored them.<p>

It all started with one surgery. A pair of twins joined at the waist, sharing a liver. It had been a normal operation, and they came out happy and healthy. And as always, he'd lost interest, only staying with them long enough to make sure they'd stay alive and make their annoying parents happy. But this time had been different, somehow.

He watched them, two plain, human infants. Cuddled up to together, their healing, stitched up wounds pressed together through their bandages. As if...as if they _didn't want_ to be separated. As if they wanted to be connected together.

The thought circled round his mind, though he knew it was only a fantasy. Was it possible to reconnect them? Yes, so he thought. But he knew it was impossible, he'd loose his job, the parents would press charges... they didn't understand. How could they? They didn't see what he saw, didn't feel what he felt.

He went home that night, the idea running through his mind. Humans, could they become more than that? Was it possible...instead of separating Siamese twins, could he create them?

He considered it all the way home, his thoughts racing as he was greeted at the door by two of his three dogs. The third one, Schreck, stared from the corner of the room, always too skittish to do more than cower. He pat Feuer and Eis lovingly, and went to the kitchen to get their dinner. He filled the bowls, and set them on the floor, watching as they ate.

To combine two into one. It shouldn't be too difficult, really. But how to connect them? He wanted them to need each other, so it would have to be more than skin deep. But connecting organs would be difficult, dangerous. Could they learn how to move around without killing each other, ripping something important? Not likely. That and the fact it would be nearly impossible to get major organs, like the hearts, to accept the other's presence. Especially if it were full grown humans he was combining.

Feuer finished first, as usual, and tried to play with Schreck. She, of course, cowered away, and the male dog lowered his head and, tail wagging, sniffed her rear, as dogs are known to do. Heiter tilted his head to one side, the idea forming in his mind.

Could he connect them via the digestive system?

Yes, yes he could. It'd be easier for the organs to adapt, and one would need the other for food. Tears could be fixed with ease, as well. The thought, connecting someone to someone else that way... the one in the back would need to be fed extra nutrients through i.v., but they would be one. They would be one, and they would be together, and they would be beautiful. A single creature.

And who's to say there couldn't be more than just two?

Of course, it was all a theory, he couldn't really try it. But one could dream. He ate his own dinner and called the three dogs up into his room. The odd little idea still forming as he lay down to sleep.


	2. Just A Theory

He awoke in the middle of the night, a nightmare that he couldn't even remember dragging him from his sleep. Heiter had never been a heavy sleeper, any creek or change in light was enough to wake him no matter how tired he was. He sighed, realizing that he very desperately needed to use the bathroom, but at the same time not wanting to get up.

Annoyed with his own body, he pulled himself from under the covers and started toward the door, but froze when he caught sight of Feuer and Eis. Feuer had his face pressed against Eis' back hips, looking very much like a dog version of the experiment he'd fantasized about earlier.

Standing there, his bathroom needs momentarily forgotten, he studied the sight. Yes, it could very much work...but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that to stitch humans together in such a way would require making some sort of restraint. Otherwise, they could try to stand up, and injure themselves. The dogs would have no such issue, for they stay on all fours naturally. Heiter gave a dark chuckle, reminding himself that there was no way he'd be allowed to test out his theory. At the sound, Feuer looked up at him and wagged his tail, unknowing of the dangerous thoughts that circled his owner's mind.

Finally, Heiter pulled himself away from the sight of his two dogs and went to relieve his aching bladder. Schreck lay in the corner of the room, near the tub, away from every other living thing. She was always skittish for some reason. After he was done, Heiter approached the dog thoughtfully and lightly pet her. She flinched away, whimpering, looking away from him. He wondered if she'd been abused somehow. The other two dogs he'd gotten as puppies, this one was over two years when he'd gotten a hold of her.

He remembered the twins, how they clung to each other. Perhaps she'd feel better if she were attached to the other two, their strong and sure forms always near hers. He could do it, but it would never be allowed, would it?

Then again, they were his dogs. He could do whatever he wanted to them. He bought them with his own money, after all. He fed them, cared for them, he had every right to do anything he wanted to them. And it wasn't like it would hurt them. He'd be sure they were asleep while the operation took place, and give them medication when they woke up.

Well, just because he could, didn't mean he would, he reasoned with himself. But he was wide awake now, his mind racing, and instead of returning to bed he went to his study. He'd design a surgery, he decided, see if it made logical sense. Just because he had a method to attach the dogs together didn't mean he would do it. It was all a theory, after all. Just a harmless, simple, beautiful theory. 


	3. Guilt

Heiter used a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned, his eyes closing for only a moment. He was exhausted. He'd been working on his theory for weeks, staying up long after hours, trying to perfect the method to workable standards. His stray thought in the dead of night had become an obsession, and this obsession was starting to affect his work.

"Doctor?"

He sighed and opened his eyes, his gaze fixed on the young nurse. She was new, bright eyed, eager to learn, and was annoying beyond comprehension. "Yes, Miss Anderson? Ah, you're looking like a halb tot Ratte today." he gave a soft smile, knowing full well that the American woman wouldn't understand that he'd just insulted her. As expected, she smiled and turned that ugly shade of pink, before handing him the clipboard. With a stuttered 'thank you', she ran off, leaving him to read up on his next patent.

They were an older set of combined twins. Age three, joined at the waist and chest. Their parents had been trying to get them separated since birth, but because of a particular artery that they shared, no doctor would take the case. The mother had found him on the internet, and they'd flown in from France to get the surgery done. It was ridiculous in his opinion, as the two would be much better off together. It was a belief that had strengthened in the past few weeks, as the more he thought about it, the more it seemed clear that organisms were much better off when tied to another. For one, there was always safety in numbers. For another, being bound with another created feelings of companionship, safety, security. It was something he was sure of, and all he needed was a chance to prove it.

It was almost time. He was going to operate on a total of five hours of sleep. The surgery would defiantly take over thirty hours, and likely more than forty. He went to the operating room and readied himself, making sure he was clean. Any dirt or bacteria could cause a deadly infection. He mentally prepared himself as he picked up the scalpel, and his assistants surrounded him, ready to help. This was going to be a long, stressful operation, and for once he couldn't wait to get the two separated.

* * *

><p>Only a few more stitches left...<p>

Heiter's hands were actually starting to shake, so he pulled away from the half closed incision and ordered the others to finish it. He was drained completely, his eyes so red and dry that he couldn't even see properly anymore. The one girl, Helen, had been sent to the recovery ward a while back, though he wasn't certain of the exact time anymore. The other one, Cecile, had some unexpected bleeding. She was going to be fine, though they'd lost almost half of their reserves of B positive trying to keep her alive.

He staggered out of the room, trusting that those he left would be enough to care for her. As incompetent as they were, they should be able to close the wound and move her to be with her sister. He paused only long enough to remove his filthy garments, then made his way to the recovery ward. He only had to check on Helen, wait for her sister to arrive, and finally he could rest.

He became aware of a shrill, ear splitting sound. In his weary state, he didn't realize what it was right away. It wasn't until he walked into the room that he discovered it was his patent screaming her lungs out. The nurses were going crazy trying to calm her, but it seemed to him that they were only making things worse by crowding her. "Zur ck aus." he snapped, and instantly they moved away from the bed. He approached put a hand on the child's arm. "Calm down." he said as gently as he could. If she kept squirming and fussing she could tear the stitches, which would give him even more work to do. "Beruhigen Sie sich. It's alright." he knew she couldn't understand, she was French, a language he didn't speak. But still, he hoped the sound of his voice would calm her.

Which it did, at least a little. Her screams began to form words. One word. "Cici! Cici! Cici!"

Cici? ...Cecile?

She was crying out for her sister.

"Helen, Helen, calm. Calm, Helen, Cecil will be back. She'll be back. Ihre Schwester zur ckkehren wird. Sie wird zur ckkehren." he wrapped his arms around her, speaking in both English and German, trying to get her to stop crying. He sat on the bed, holding her tightly and rocking her back and fourth. Suddenly, he was completely awake, his heart pounding hard in his chest as guilt swept through him. Perhaps it was the exhaustion, perhaps it was simply a feeling that he'd always had, but kept buried. He didn't know, but at the moment he wanted nothing more to reattach the twins, to let them be together again. This time, it had nothing to do with his own personal views, and everything to do with the realization of what he'd taken from the little girls. With what he'd taken from every twin he'd ever operated on. Normally, he thought of the separation as the death of one superior creature, and the birth of two inferior ones. Now he knew, it was breaking apart one creature into two halves, two halves that pined and yearned for each other. Two halves that would never truly be whole again. Because of him.

He wasn't exactly aware how long he was sitting there, it could have been minutes, could have been hours. But Helen was pulled from his grasp and returned to her parents. Her mother crooned to her, held her, and soon the sobs quieted. Without a word, the doctor left them. He ignored the men that passed him as they rolled Cecil on the gurney. The family would be reunited, it didn't matter if he remained with them.

He informed his boss that he was quitting, and left the hospital. He promised to himself that he wasn't going to separate another set of twins for as long as he lived.


	4. Threehund

It was raining.

Heiter was only distantly aware of Feuer and Eis laying at his feet, as his entire focus was placed on the several papers in front of him. He'd done everything he could on paper. Two surgeries, one for dogs, one for humans. He'd used the animal version as a base for the human one, and had gone over both with a fine tooth come, making sure that the hypothetical operations were ready to become reality. He thought of his patents, the ones he'd cruelly broken apart. Many were still only children, and were far too young to be reconnected. The older ones, he decided. He'd go after the older ones first, reconnect them, return them to their natural state. He had to undo the wrong he had done.

A clap of thunder sounded, followed by a high pitched yelp of terror that dragged him from his thoughts. His gaze turned to Schreck, cowering in the corner. Her eyes were wide, frightened. He was reminded of the desperate cry of the little girl, Helen, and found himself wanting to comfort the poor creature. He imagined how she would feel, connected to the other two, the stronger two. Confident, happy, unafraid... it might be best for her.

And besides, he would need to test his theory out before he tried it on humans, right?

A week went by. That was how long it took to convert his basement into a home mead operating room. It had been easy, really, for he had plenty of money, and sellers that didn't care what he was going to use the supplies for so long as they were paid. Everything was ready, and his dogs were waiting for him. It was the beginning of a new day, the sun just starting to peak up over the horizon. The perfect time to bring the three together at last. He filled the needle and injected both of his more energetic dogs first. They seemed unbothered by the light prick, and Feuer even licked his hand eagerly. Perhaps, on some level, he knew what was going to happen, and was thanking him in advance for it. Heiter decided then and there that he should go first, and be the leader of the other two.

He approached the corner where Schreck lay. She seemed more upset than usual, as she whimpered and stood, glancing around uncertainly as he drew closer. her wide eyes focused only a moment on the syringe in his hand, but he thought nothing of it. Just as the doctor reached for her, the dog yelped and tried to dart past him. He went to grab her...

"Verdammt!" he cursed, yanking his hand away as she fled the room. Blood welled from the wound she'd given him, dripping down to the floor. She'd bit him. The little bitch bit him. It wasn't a bad wound, only skin deep, but it hurt him. Did she not realize what he was trying to do for her? Of course not, she was just a stupid, idiot dog. He couldn't expect her to understand.

"Schreck!" he called after her, trying to keep his voice calm as he followed her. "Schreck, come! Kommen Sie!"

He found her in the kitchen, her entire body trembling as he kneeled down to her level. Her ears lay back, and she gave a half hearted growl. It was in fear, not anger, that she struck out. He'd always thought she'd been abused, but her reaction to a simple needle made him wonder what had happened to her, exactly. "Schreck, calm down." he spoke, trying to keep her calm as he inched closer, "It is all right, Ich werde dir nicht wehtun..." he reached for her again, and his efforts were rewarded with another snap. This time, he was ready for her, and his hand grabbed the scruff of her neck, holding her firmly in place as he injected her with the liquid.

Her movements slowed, her struggles grew weak, and soon she was asleep. Sighing to himself in frustration, he picked her still form up and moved her to the basement. He'd have to bandage his hand before he started. The animals' actions would have consequences. for she was going to be the middle piece. She would be the one to endure an operation on both her mouth and anus. He'd been indecisive before, but least she'd helped him chose.

* * *

><p>Heiter bandaged the incisions, tired but incredibly pleased with the results. The three looked... beautiful together. It would take a couple hours for the anesthetic to wear off, and once they were awake he would give them pain killers.<p>

He pulled his gloves off and tossed them into the trash bin, then sat to admire his work. He absent mindedly stoked their fur, a soft smile on his face. One creature, one animal. They were no longer separate, Feuer, Schreck and Eis. This new creature disserved it's own name. "Three-hund." he purred, "My beloved Three-hund. Welcome to your new life."

He remained there with his new pet, caressing it softly. He would be there when it awoke, to help it get used to it's new form. He thought again of those he'd separated, and felt a flare of joy at the thought of bringing them together again. They'd be even more magnificent than Three-hund, and they'd be grateful to him for bringing them back to each other.

He nuzzled his face into the leaders side, listening to his breath and heartbeat, and for the first time in years, he felt truly happy.

* * *

><p>A soft, weak whine brought Heiter from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and stood to find that his Three-hund was starting to wake. He moved quickly to inject each dog with pain killer, not wanting it's first memory to be the agony of healing wounds.<p>

The leader was the first to become completely aware, followed by the rear, and ending with the middle. "See?" he crooned to it, as if it could really understand the meaning of his words, "Look how much you've been improved. Not so bad, right? No need to fuss. Or bite." he glanced at the middle piece at that last bit. "Come on, can you stand?"

He put his hands on the leader's back and pushed, trying to get him to move. If he moved, the two would be forced to follow. The three whined and moaned, resisting Heaters' touch. It was likely hurting them a little, as the medicine hadn't kicked in, but he found that he couldn't wait to see his new pet standing up for the first time.

With only a few more whimpers of protest, the three finally struggled upright. The stitches keeping them together strained with every movement, yet still held. "Good." he muttered, more to himself than to the dogs as he checked and rechecked the surgical sites. They would take time to heal, yes, but it would be more than worth it.

The head of the creature was panting heavily, so he got it some water. He hooked up an iv to the other two to keep then hydrated, and let them lay back down. Recovery would be first priority, then he could teach it how to walk and follow basic instruction.

Training would begin within two weeks.


	5. Infection

"Come, Three-hund, come." Heiter patted his knee, trying to get the three of them to co-operate with each other. He'd brought them out in the yard early in the morning to teach them how to walk. Only a couple days had passed, but he thought their stitches had healed enough to start their training. The main problem was that they didn't know how to work together. When he called, the leader and the end piece tried to approach, while the middle one tried to flee. With all the parts attempting to go in different directions, only nothing could be accomplished. Finally he sighed in exasperation, "Feuer, Schreck, Eis, stay!" instantly, the three stopped moving, and stood there, whining softly in displeasure. He'd have thought they would have at least learned to walk easily...

After a moment of staring at them, he got an idea. He kneeled down and looked directly at the leader. "Feuer," he said quietly, "Come."

The leader responded instantly, lurching forward, eager to get to his owner. The middle was forced to follow, and the so to the end piece. It was an incredibly slow process, with Three-hund only moving a few inches at a time. "Feuer, come." Heiter called more firmly, which made the dog redouble his efforts. After several long moments, the creature was close enough to touch. "Good Three-hund." he praised the three with bright sounding words and quick pats. He grabbed the collar and made them turn to face the opposite direction, then proceeded to walk across the lawn and call the leader again. There was little progress, and by the time they reached him they were panting. He let them rest a minute, and gave the leader some water.

He checked the stitches. They'd been under some stress, but luckily they continued to hold. There were signs of a beginning infection, on all three of them, but a few injections of antibacteria would take care of it. Once the animal had drank it's fill, he made them walk across the lawn a third time. This time, he got it to turn around on it's own, with out his help. He gave it a dog treat, and brought out his camera to take a picture, forever capturing the event on paper.

Finally, deciding it was enough training for the moment, he took his beloved Three-hund inside. He sat and put down notes on a piece of paper, the creature laying at his feet. He gave Feuer a steak, and gave the other two a drip bag to feed them the nutrition they needed. What should he call the human version of this new form of life, he thought to himself absentmindedly. Two-mensch? No, it had to be something new...

The first human operation wasn't far off, as the animal experiment was obviously a success. He already decided on which twins to reunite first. Two boys, a few weeks short of their eighteenth birthday. He'd already located their address, and was deep into plans to make contact with them. He couldn't wait to see their reactions when he told them of his plans...

But what if they fought him as Schreck had? It was only natural to fear new experiences, it stood to reason that the boys might not want to be reconnected. Not for not wanting to be together, of course, but for fear of not knowing what it would be like to be one. They were infants when he'd separated them, they probably didn't even remember being together. He had no doubt that once they knew what it was like, being connected to each other, they would be happy for what he'd done. But it was getting them together that might be a problem... he'd have to find a way to subdue them in case fear threatened to keep them from each other. Something better than a needle full of sedatives, as while he could easily restrain one skittish dog, a human might prove slightly more difficult.

He fittled with the operation plan a little, making alterations here and there. He thought it might be a good idea to remove the front teeth of the human in the back. The diet wouldn't exactly be hard to chew with just the molars, and it would lessen the risk of the one in front being accidently bitten. He hadn't thought of it, really, until Eis nipped at Schreck shortly after waking up after they'd been connected. It hadn't done any damage that he could see, and he was certain it had been an accident, but it was better to be safe than not. Especially considering all the bacteria in that area, a little nick could mean death. He considered doing a follow up operation to remove the dogs teeth, but it would have to wait until they completely healed from the first one.

* * *

><p>The next day, he checked the stitches again. The infection didn't seem to have gotten better, which bothered him. He'd given them all injections of the strongest medicine he had, there should be at least some improvement. If anything, it had gotten worse. "No training today, Three-hund." he murmured, knowing that they'd need the strength to fight this. The back piece waged her tail and the front licked his hand weakly. The middle just sat there, looking rather pathetic. She'd get used to it, sooner or latter, he thought to himself happily. He gave her stomach a few good rubs and left the room to work on his plans some more. It was almost perfect, just a few more adjustments...<p>

He checked on his beautiful pet several times throughout the day, and each time it seemed worse. Nothing he gave it seemed to help at all, and he worried that he might be forced to remove the dying flesh. About noon, they showed signs of going into shock. He abandoned his work and started setting up for an emergency operation.

He pulled on his gloves and lightly probed the sickly looking stitched with his finger. Puss oozed out instantly, and he felt a rush of relief that he'd put them to sleep for this. Surely, this must be quite painful. Why was it spreading so quickly? He took a sample of the puss and set to analyzing it. He found very quickly that it wasn't from bacteria. Nothing had found it's way into their system. Not even any fecal matter, as none of them had had a chance to defecate yet. What then?

A sudden shiver ran through his body as the answer occurred to him. No, it couldn't...how could he have been so stupid? He quickly took blood samples from each dog and checked their type. Feuer and Eis were matches...

But Schreck was not. He'd connected them, and they weren't a matches. The entire operation had been based on organisms that had been born connected, he hadn't even stopped to consider that his dogs might not be compatible with each other.

They had to be separated immediately. He pulled out his equipment and started to cut away the dying tissue, but even as he did so the leader's heart began to fail. He didn't have a defibrillator, so he began CPR. But the infection had gotten into the blood, it was too late.

Feuer died on that table. Shortly after, Eis did as well. Schreck was the only one to survive the operation. Brokenhearted, Heiter did what he could with her wounds and sat up all night at her bedside, wondering how it could have gone so wrong.


	6. The Human    ?

Heiter softly ran his fingers through Schreck's fur, the soft beep of the heart monitor a constant reminder that she was slipping away from him. The infection was far too deep, and though he'd removed as much of the decaying flesh as he could, her body was weakened. There was nothing he could do except inject her with painkillers, and try to enjoy what little time he had left with her.

Again and again, he recounted how completely idiotic he'd been. He hadn't checked to see if they were compatible. He should have kept a closer eye on their stitches. He shouldn't have worked them so hard before they's had a chance to heal.

He was a fool. How could he possible hope to keep the siblings alive when he couldn't even get his dogs past a couple weeks? Yes, the many pairs of conjoined twins would have already proven to be matches for each other, but that was far from the point. If he worked any of them too hard...if he lost any of those beautiful creatures... he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He just couldn't take the risk. All the siblings he'd separated, they were doomed to live forever apart, broken like a mirror.

Her heartbeat was slowing, and Heiter shuttered as he felt the life drain from her body.

He wanted to try again, prove that he could do it without it ending in disaster. But he refused to put his beloved in danger. What, was he to adopt dogs and hope he somehow got a match? Like the shelter wouldn't get suspicious when he came back every week to get more animals from them.

But...but what if he didn't use dogs? And what if he didn't use his twins? Human beings, born separated. What if, instead of restoring siamese twins, he created them? Of course, they wouldn't be anywhere near as wondrous as those born together, but they'd still be pulled above the status of 'human being.' It would be symbiotic, they'd become more, and he'd get the practice he so desperately needed. And he'd be sure to check, to make sure they were matches. He'd learned from his mistake, and he wasn't about to repeat it.

Schreck let out a final sigh, and the monitor began it's long, continuous beep.

A burning anger flared through his entire body as liquid ice pumped into his heart. They were dead, and it was his fault. With a frustrated cry, he grabbed the closest thing he could reach, a wrench, and hurled it. It shattered the screen and left the despairing man in silence.

He would find them. Three humans, and he would sow them together. He didn't care what they thought, they'd get used to the situation quickly enough. They would learn. They would work with each other, forget the one and worry about the whole.

Like his late Three-hund, the new creature deserved it's own name. But what? Something creative, something special. Something better than 'Three-Mensch.' He didn't want it to suffer the same fate, after all, so he should offer it a completely different name.

So what? What would it look most like, once they were together? He couldn't think of any mammal, so perhaps an insect? Ant? Ants had three segments, as it would. But no, he couldn't call it that, as if a segment died, or he added one, it would no longer resemble an ant. Worm? No, though it might be long like one, that was the only similarity.

Maybe something long, like a worm, but with legs? He was certain there was indeed such a creature. He saw it clearly in his head, crawling upon the forest floor. Two names came to mind. "Shall it be called the human millipede, or the human centipede?" he mused out loud to himself, his tone low and emotionless, hallow to his own ears. "Millipede or centipede?" he tasted both words, rolling them off of his tongue.

"The human centipede." he decided firmly, rising from his chair. He had work to do. The grave had to be prepared, and he had to get everything ready. First thing on the list was a gun. A tranquilizer gun. He was strong enough to handle his dogs, but not enough to bring down a struggling person. Then he'd ready the basement for another operation...

_**AN: Only one chapter left! Should get it up within a day or two.**_


	7. Centipede

He did it. He found three people who were matches. It had happened sooner than he'd expected, as only four humans has been captured. The one that wasn't compatible had been disposed of. Regrettable, but none the less necessary. He couldn't let anyone know what it was he was doing. They wouldn't understand. No one ever understood.

The operation went well, despite Lindsay's escape attempt. Truthfully, he found her strong will admirable, but he wasn't looking for defiance in the new creature. The centipede. His pet... so he put her in the center, trapped between the other two. It was both a punishment in that it would cause her pain, and a way to keep her in line. If they obeyed, so too would she, as they could easily overpower her.

A few days passed, and though he promised himself he'd wait until they healed completely, he couldn't wait. He wanted them up and moving, though he'd be gentler this time. He made them stand, offered them words of encouragement. He got them to walk, got them eating. But even so, training was difficult. The centipede tried to wander off at every moment, it screamed through each night and deprived him of sleep, and it even had the gall to bite him.

When the end piece got sick, he put on a brave, firm face. He thought it might keep them calm, let them know he'd make sure they were cared for. He'd put Jenny to sleep, so she wouldn't have to suffer. But the police were being so nosey, and he couldn't resist the chance to replace the lost segment and add another. So he left them in the operating room, and that was where things went horribly wrong.

It bit him again, in the neck, an attempt to rip the jugular out no doubt. It also stabbed him. Really, if it wanted him dead, it should have cut his throat with the scalpel, and not relied on teeth and a vague idea of where to aim. But he wasn't about to point that out.

He stumbled up the stares, in pain but determined, and tried to threaten it back to it's place. And then the leader, he took his own life, as Heiter felt a stab of...there wasn't another word for it, horror. The man would rather die than continue on in a better state? But why? He had a chance to be so much more, and instead he chose a blade of glass.

The woman, Jenny, was nearing death. He wanted to put her down, but it was far too late. The police would be back soon, and now that the leader was dead, there was no way he could get them back down into the operating room before the others arrived. Jenny would die of the infection, without pain killers of any sort. He pitied her, but there as nothing he could do. He fled the room, stopping only to grab his gun. He wasn't in the right shape to bring the men down, he'd have to kill them and start once more from scratch.

And he was there, hiding in the pool room. He shot one man in the stomach, the other already having been killed shortly before. And the last thing he saw was the gun pointed right at his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go! The last chapter. It's a bit shorter than I intended, but I hope you all liked it. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you all so much. ^^ Centipede cookies for everyone. :)<strong>


End file.
